Parfum Obsession
by Rorudesu-chan
Summary: Now it's Hiyori's turn to obsess over Yatogami. In an attempt to recreate the god's unique and indescribable scent, Hiyori runs into trouble. Action, suspense, and good Yatori fluff all around. [Two-shots. Please read & review.]
1. Chapter 1

**Parfum Obsession: Part I**

_Rorudesu-chan_

* * *

Not yet, not now, she couldn't go home without yet completing her mission. Her nose itched. Her insides were aflame until she found what her senses craved most. That perfect scent. That unique, indescribable fragrance of the Yatogami.

The signage seemed to blare at her: _Flight 918 Tokyo, Japan. Now boarding._ Her mother was holding her gently by the sleeve. Her father had taken the carry-in luggage off her hands. Her feet wanted to run to the other direction.

"Okaa-san, please," said Hiyori. "Can we stay here a little longer?" She pouted and pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Hiyori-chan," said mother.

"We know you love Paris so much," said father.

"But your father has a hospital to run and patients to look after," Hiyori's mother continued.

"Some other time, darling." Hiyori's father stroke her long brown hair.

"Maybe next summer?" her mother suggested.

"Yes. Paris is good even in the summer."

Mrs. Iki's hold on Hiyori suddenly grew heavier. She looked behind and found that she was literally dragging her daughter along. "Not again," said Mrs. Iki. This was the nth time that Hiyori passed out during their vacation.

Mrs. Iki did not scream, much like she used to, but she quickly called for help from any airport medics on standby. Mr. Iki went with his usual routine: lay Hiyori on a flat surface, check her pulse, and keep her body safe and warm until she regains consciousness. A small crowd of boarding passengers began to huddle around them in an apparent mix of concern and curiosity. They could only conclude that the poor Asian girl was worn out by all the sightseeing. France had so much to offer.

Iki Hiyori travelled North to a small village just outside the city of Paris. She remembered passing by this part of the region in one of the local tours spent with her parents. As soon as her phantom feet landed on one of the village house's roofs, she started sniffing the air for that perfume shop their tour guide had told them about. It was one of those establishments built since the early 1900s. The owner, who was a travelling merchant, was said to have journeyed across many different lands, collecting fragrances of every kind.

Hiyori jumped from one chimney to another, hoping to be led to that place, and being careful at the same time not to run into any ayakashi. She spotted a small group of ayakashis floating around the base of the Eiffel Tower during the city tour. It was a good thing she wasn't in her half-phantom form then. Yato or Yukine were no longer by her side to protect her from those creatures.

But at least she would have something to remember them by. She hoped to acquire Yato's scent very soon.

Hiyori took a deep breath and then another. Apart from a few, tiny ayakashis flying in the sky along with the birds, the entire village itself looked peacefully tucked away from the bustling city life of Paris. In the corner of her eye, Hiyori noticed a huge track of greenery. Grazing on its field were about a dozen sheep. A blue barn towered next to the flock. A cottage sat not far from the barn. Smoke gently rose out of the chimney and completed the farm's picturesque beauty. Hiyori's heart sank. She inhaled once more to take in the rural splendor of the scene.

Her head whipped to the left. "I found it!" she exclaimed. Her ethereal tail wagged in delight.

Hiyori jumped down from the roof and started running on the street. She did not mind the people that were passing by, or rather, passing _through_ her. The townsfolk went about their business, unmindful that a girl was rushing opposite their direction, entering and exiting through them like a ghost. Hiyori was nearing her destination. Her nose tingled. At the corner of a street, a cottage-like house gave off such pleasant fragrance, a spirit form like Hiyori could actually believe she had completely crossed over to heaven.

It felt like a huge blast of wind hit her when she opened the door. She was sure that her olfactory senses were working very hard at that moment, trying to identify every fragrance that her nose picked up. To her left were several wooden shelves that lined up the wall. Each shelf displayed jars and bottles and glass boxes that contained different types of substances: from twigs and dried leaves to powder and oil. But as soon as Hiyori recognized the labels, it registered to her that the substances must be the basic ingredients to start creating perfume. Jasmine, mint, red and white roses, cinnamon, peach, chamomile, citronella, lavender, rosemary, tuberose, sandalwood; the index of fragrances went on and on from top shelf row to bottom.

Hiyori thought about the perfume merchant who used to own the place. She thought about how fortunate she was that such place even existed. And then she realized that the shop was empty. She seemed to be the only person there; no customers, no visitors, not even a shopkeeper. She should've noticed earlier on the absence of any human scent. The mixed aroma of this place must've been that strong that it overpowered the lesser smells. "Hello?" she said in English, mindful of the foreigners. "_Hello_?"

There was a door behind the cash register. Hiyori did not think twice and leapt to her feet. She passed through the door and found herself in a narrow hallway. It was dimly lit, but she could see a faint light at the end. The hallway was filled with portraits that hung on both walls. As she moved forward, Hiyori took glimpses. The pictures seem to have been taken from different places around the world. The backdrop differed from landscapes to cityscapes, but it was consistent of the presence of one person. It was a bearded man with a paunch belly. In every picture, his face bore an awkward smile. He seemed to always carry a jar or a bottle in his right hand.

Hiyori reached the end of the hallway and felt a shiver run down her spine. She looked over her shoulder upon hearing light footsteps against the wooden floor. She heard whispers too, but quickly dismissed that. "Must be the wind," she muttered to herself. "_Has _to be the wind." Caressing her tail, Hiyori leapt once more through another door.

Hiyori gaped and marveled at the machinery and tools that surround the place. It was like one of those science labs in school back home. There were test tubes, Petri dishes, and beakers on a table. In one corner was a huge, rusty vat that was attached by a tube to a smaller tank. Steam and rust were coming off its sides. The working table on the other side of the room was occupied with all sorts of ingredients she had seen earlier upstairs in the shelves. The scent came off strongly in this area. And from the look of this entire room, someone had been working here.

She stood corrected. This wasn't a lab. It was a miniature factory of its own. Hiyori grinned and her tail wagged in delight. The Yatogami's smell was within her reach. Who needed a god to grant her wish when she could make one happen on her own in this very perfume shop?

She stepped out of the room. She rushed through the hallway and bounced back upstairs to where the shelves were. She gathered every bottle, jar, and glass box that she could carry with her two hands. Meanwhile her tail curled around a large container of vanilla extract. (There was a delicate hint of vanilla in Yato's scent, after all.) Hiyori passed by the hall again and felt something breeze past behind her. She ran, took shelter in the perfume shop's factory, and quickly set to work.

The night had settled in; Hiyori saw the darkened sky through a small window. She wondered about her body, about her mom and her dad. They must be on their way back home to Tokyo onboard the airplane. Surely her parents had carried her home, thinking that their daughter was just sleeping through it all. They were unaware she was actually ten thousand miles away, in a village somewhere in France. Hiyori wished she could just teleport back into her body, but she didn't exactly know how. Plus it was too late stop now.

She chopped, grinded, and blended the ingredients together. Boiled them like stew over fire, and took a whiff of the concoction the moment it cooled off. For every test, her features contorted and not once did it make her feel like she was in heaven. One mixture smelled like weed and mud. Another smelled like garden soil, but with a weird, sugary after-scent.

What was she thinking? She didn't know the first thing about how to make a perfume, let alone make lavender smell like lavender on her freshly-laundered clothes, or strawberry smell like strawberry in ice cream. She paused and took off her gloves. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what Yato really smelled like. She seemed to be forgetting already.

The last time she was with him, she reminisced, Yato was on his way to the Far Shore with Yukine. After a long time of cutting up ayakashis, cleaning old women's bathroom floors, and taking up part-time jobs at convenience stores, Yato had finally gained a godly reputation for himself. He took one request after another. His Twitter followers increased. But most of all he was remembered. _I'm so happy for you, Yato_. Hiyori took the god by surprise by embracing him so tightly for the last time. She held back the tears as she buried her face in his neck.

It took only one try. A proper reading of the second kanji of his name—"Ya-_boku_"—and there he was. On top of her. Yato was back from Yomi, bloodied and wounded. He was safe at last and he landed right on top of her. Bishamonten and the others released a heavy sigh of relief. But not Hiyori. Her breathing became erratic as she fought the urge to wrap her arms around him in exhilaration, a feeling more profound than just being relieved. Yato was alive and had come back after his long absence. Yato was with her and had returned to her. She breathed him in. Which was pretty much like hugging.

Their first meeting was as strange as it could be. Hiyori thought that a boy was about to get run over by a bus, so she jumped right in the middle of the road and forcefully pushed him aside. At least that's how the story went around. What nobody really knew it was also the first time she was acquainted with the Yato god's distinct scent. It was a compelling fragrance like no other. One could say it was another thing which magnetically pulled her to the middle of the road and get "hit" by a bus. She could never be sorry it happened though. In that split second she thought that boy was about to die, she thought her own life was about to end as well. And in that moment she threw him aside to safety, Iki Hiyori had never felt more alive.

Hiyori kept her eyes closed as she reveled in her memories. Oh kami. How she missed him. She supposed it was her fault. She made herself this desperate.

If only she hadn't thrown in all those five-yen coins for each day of the year.

If only she hadn't been so eager in secretly visiting the shrines of every known god in Japan and wish for Yatogami's long life.

If only she believed in Yato. And in Yukine too. Then perhaps all the other gods wouldn't have conspired to fulfill her wish and help the Yatogami attain his pedestal in the Far Shore by acquiring so many devout followers.

She drove him away and he was never coming back. Yato was happy at last. Shouldn't she be happy too?

To console herself of the Yatogami's absence, she chanced on that trip to Paris that her parents had been planning for quite some time. She'd always known Paris was a city of fragrance. All of the perfume products her mother bought were exported from that place. Hiyori considered it was for vanity's sake. But later on she realized how powerful and irresistible and wonderful a good scent could be. It puts anyone under its spell.

At least that's how she felt whenever she was around Yato. His scent was pleasant to her in every way.

Yato smelled like the first rain in spring after a long and dry winter.

Yato smelled like a piping hot cup of matcha she enjoyed most during tea ceremonies.

He smelled like hard work after a day she spent sparring with the Judo club members at her school.

Yato smelled like the crisp, salty air of the beach and sweet vanilla ice cream at the same time.

She could smell a little bit of her brother's aftershave in him too. Whenever she happened to touch Yato's jersey, a million memories of an elder sibling she hadn't seen in years come flooding back.

And once, Hiyori thought she smelled her own body scent on him. For all of these scents to coalesce into one unique smell was inherently Yato. Yato was like the air she needed to breathe to live.

Scratching noises finally caught Hiyori's attention and she resurfaced. Her nose twitched. An all-too familiar scent filled the air she was breathing. Her eyes flew open. What greeted her was a pair of ocean blue eyes staring back at her.

With a huge ear-to-ear grin, the god sing-sang her name. "_Hi~yo~ri~_"

Hiyori bolted back. Her phantom feet landed against the wall and her tail straightened in its ethereal length.

"What is the matter with you, Hiyori? Do you know how hard it was looking for you?"

"W-what are y-you—you shouldn't be _here_, Yato!" She was positively embarrassed now.

The god put both hands on his hips. "Oh? And where should I be then?"

"In the Far Shore of course! With Yukine!" Hiyori looked around. "Where is Yukine?"

"With Kazuma."

"What's he doing with Kazuma?"

"Some blessed shinki training conference thing. He's an elite member now so he has to attend that stuff." Yato smirked. "Don't change the subject."

Hiyori landed back on the floor. She was wary in keeping the distance between her and the god. "How did you find me?"

"You didn't think I'd let you run off like that, did you? You blocked _and _unfollowed me on Twitter. You stopped visiting my shrine." Yato glared at her accusingly with his bright blue eyes. "I understand you don't have to keep giving me your five-yen's because you'll _always_ be firstamong the others—but then you stopped making wishes in my name too!" the Yato god caught his breath. "Hiyori, how am I suppose to make you the happiest girl in the world?!"

Hiyori's cheeks colored considerably. Yato couldn't see it, but he could be so careless with his words.

"What the hell are you doing in a place like this anyway?" he asked. "Didn't you hear they shut this place down seventy-five years ago?"

A familiar chill ran down Hiyori's spine. Thoughts of wanting to throw herself at him right at that moment popped like a bubble in the wind.

"Hiyori, this place is haunted."

She almost laughed. "What?"

"Yeah," said Yato coolly. "Old Pop's been standing right over there and you were too occupied to even notice."

Hiyori spun on her heels. She craned her neck and at first she couldn't believe what she was looking at. It was the bearded man with the paunch belly in the pictures she saw in the hallway. She recognized his awkward smile and something more. Something large and terrible was moving in the shadows by the tank.

"_Smells nice_."

(to be continued)

* * *

**a/n: Please don't forget to review! :) **See you in the next and final chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **Here's the second and last part of _Parfum Obsession_! **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews, faves, and follows.** I'll see you guys in my next Noragami Fanfic! :)

* * *

**Parfum Obsession: Part II**

_Rorudesu-chan_

* * *

The bearded man lunged forward as Hiyori and Yato parted ways to run for cover. Its huge, moth-like wings beat and a strong gust of wind followed in an instant. The machinery around them shook. The test tubes on the rack toppled over. The raw perfume ingredients, along with Hiyori's failed concoctions, were thrown on the floor and mixed into a rainbow pool of liquid. The symphony of scents smelled like damp grass and mud.

The ayakashi's legs spread out, eight in total, like that of a tarantula's, and began stomping in opposite directions simultaneously. One leg nearly crushed Hiyori's tail. Luckily she evaded it. In a swift, cattish movement, Hiyori leapt to Yato's side. They both took shelter under a table.

"It's an ayakashi!" said Hiyori, inching close to Yato.

"I see that."

"What are we going to do?!"

"Tch," Yato crawled out and rose to his feet. He reached out his hand. "Don't you have faith in me anymore, Hiyori?"

Hiyori smiled and took his hand without hesitance. She would never doubt the Yato god again.

"Come, Sekki!" he exclaimed.

The bearded man ayakashi turned around and zeroed in on their location. "_Smells nice_!"

Yato repeated his Regalia's command call. But it was to no avail. Yato smacked his forehead. Right. How stupid. Yukine was away on a blessed shinki training conference thing. The god was rendered weaponless. Suddenly he felt himself being yanked to the opposite direction. "This way, Yato!" Hiyori kicked down the door of the factory and led him through the hallway.

As they climbed upstairs, they nearly lost their balance as the ground beneath them shook. The wooden floor of the shop cracked open and the bearded man ayakashi reared its ugly head from underneath. "_Smells nice_!"

Strong moth wings beat repeatedly. The gusts that followed destroyed the roofing of the perfume shop and knocked over the ingredient shelves. The air was filled with the intoxicatingly sweet and raw smell of various fragrances scattered around them.

The bearded man ayakashi raised a leg and tried to spear it towards Yato. "_Smells nice_!"

Hiyori cried out his name and propelled herself on her heels. She gave the tarantula leg a kick with all her might. "Jungle savate!"

The creature was nearly thrown off. Its moth wings flapped to balance its weight, and the strong wind tossed Hiyori and Yato against the wall. The bearded man ayakashi roared. Its legs kicked wildly and started trampling around the perfume shop. Yato hurdled over the rubble and punched the beast in its belly three times. The ayakashi fell on its back and the earth beneath them quaked.

"We have to get out of here," Yato pulled Hiyori back to her feet. In one swift movement, he threw her over his back.

"Hold on!" Yato jumped through an opening where the roof of the shop used to be. They landed a distance away from the house and Yato quickly ran to disappear into the village streets.

Hiyori tightened her hold around the Yatogami. She found herself echoing the same thought the bearded man ayakashi kept saying. _He smells so nice_.

"Wh-where are we going, Yato?" Hiyori said, distracting herself.

"Some friend you got there, Hiyori," the god said.

"Oh, I think you're the one he likes, Yato. After all, you smell so goo—" Hiyori pursed her lips.

"I smell what?"

"N-nothing!"

The cry of the hungry ayakashi was heard not too far behind them. The flapping sound of large wings followed shortly. Hiyori looked back. One hand gripped firmly onto Yato's shoulder, the other wrapped around his neck and almost choked the god. "It's coming for us!"

"Time for Plan B, Hiyori!" said Yato. Plan A was always a face-to-face combat. But because Yato was currently without his shinki partner, they had to resort to more practical means besides running away. He had to maintain his reputation after all.

"We have to cover ourselves in dirt, garbage, and shit like that!" said the Yatogami.

"What!"

"Do you trust me?"

Hiyori stared at the backside of his head. The growling of the bearded man ayakashi grew louder as Yato paced faster. Her weight on his back did not seem to slow him down.

Silently Hiyori reaffirmed her faith in the Yato god as they came to a huge field of grass. Hiyori glanced around. There were no more sheep grazing. Right ahead of them was a blue barn. She was pretty sure it was the farm she found earlier in the day.

"Why are we here?" said Hiyori. "We can't hide here! It's an open space! That thing will find us here eventually! Yato, are you even listening?"

"You know farms reek, right?" said Yato.

"What does that have to do with—"

"_Smells nice_!" The shadow of the bearded man ayakashi came over the pair. Yato ran past the barn much to Hiyori's puzzlement. She was about to suggest that the barn was the safest place to hide (even though the creature would no sooner destroy it) when she drew her hands across her face. She peeked through her fingers. She didn't see much breadth of the area, but the stench creeping into her nostrils gave her an idea of where Yato had led her and the ayakashi.

"Time for a swim, Hiyori."

Hiyori could not protest. Yato leapt on his feet and plunged both of them into a pool of wet dirt. Cold, sloppy, stinky, wet dirt.

The bearded man ayakashi flapped its wings in reverse. It hovered above the mud pool, frantically searching for its meal that seemed to have vanished all of a sudden from its radar. Hiyori was lying on her back. One of the creature's tarantula legs dangled right above her face. She knew better than to provoke a spider's senses by moving a muscle. But she had another reason for holding her breath: the place was reeking of wet soil and pig filth. It wasn't at all what she'd expected from the picturesque farm beauty she saw earlier on.

Frustrated about the magical disappearing act of its food, the ayakashi leaned close to the surface of the mud pool. Its head jerked to where the Yatogami was positioned. "_Smells nice_!" the ayakashi growled.

The creature opened its mouth to reveal a hideous set of fangs. It was about to devour the god when its teeth sank into the flesh of something else, fleshier and fatter. Yato's arms were stretched out. He was shoving a small hog right into the ayakashi's face. The ayakashi screamed in horror and quickly detached its fangs from the animal. With a strong beating of his wings, the phantom propelled itself into the opposite direction, away from Hiyori and Yato and the farm. Hiyori heard the bearded man ayakashi crying like a lost puppy.

Hiyori sat upright and turned to Yato. The god was petting the baby hog in his arms. He seemed unruffled by the foul smell of the place. "Good porkchop, nice porkchop. You sent the stupid ayakashi away! Do you wanna come home with me and become Yukine's spare?" The animal merely grunted at him in return.

Hiyori found other larger hogs lying around in the mud. Their obliviousness to the danger that just passed almost made her envious. But it made her want to hurl more. Her long hair was soaked thoroughly. Her tail was dripping with rich brown filth just as much. Mud managed to get into her shoes. Mud poured out of her sleeves. But worse than mud was the pig stench that was becoming more and more unbearable by the second.

"Hey. Are you okay? We barely escaped that thing." Yato's tone was surprisingly gentle and comforting. It made her want to forget she wanted to strangle him for his marvelous Plan B.

Yato released the baby hog and collected himself on his feet. He brushed the dirt off his jersey and pushed back his hair in a slick fashion. Striking his signature pose, he held out his thumb and beamed his best smile at Hiyori. Grit and mud stuck between his teeth. Small chunks of dirt fell out of his left ear. The Yatogami's failed attempt at cockiness threw Hiyori into a crazy fit of laughter.

Amidst the amusement, she noticed the calm night sky above them and thought it was beautiful. Yato was beautiful. The stars glistened. The hogs' grunted in staccato rhythm. There was not a cloud in sight.

He approached her and tried to help her up to her feet. Hiyori pinched her nostrils as she took his hand.

Spring rain.

Matcha.

Judo.

Beach.

Vanilla ice cream.

Her brother's aftershave.

Yato smelled faintly of these things now. The mud pool's stench, consisting mostly of hog dung, clung persistently to the god's skin and his jersey.

"Yato, you reek!"

"You're welcome, Hiyori. I'm so glad I _saved_ your life."

"With you smelling like that, I'll never find you again the way I used to!" Hiyori chuckled. But she was quick to slap a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from slipping any further. Her words stunned the god.

"You mean… That's how you've been tracking me all this time?" The god remembered the times when not even Daikoku, Kofuku, or Yukine could find him. Even when he didn't want to be found, Hiyori managed to show up at a place where he thought no one would bother looking into.

It was too late for her to undo the damage. Hiyori looked down to where the pool of mud reached above her ankles. Thankfully, there was mud residue stuck to her cheeks, concealing her blushing face.

"W-well," Yato cleared his throat. He was having his own moment of flattery as well. "Th-that still doesn't explain how you ended up in that shop!"

"Why would that even matter to you?" She turned her back on him.

"Because you made a wish and I intend to keep it." Yato stroke her tail. In truth, he had reasons of his own far greater than the request she made to him a long time ago.

Hiyori smacked his hand off her tail. She didn't need fixing. She didn't need fixing in that aspect of her life anyway. "You have followers now, Yato," she said. "Hundreds of them. You should be tending to their wishes instead."

"You idiot," he muttered. "So this is what it's all about." The god tugged her hand and drew her close to his chest. "I may be _their _god," he whispered in her ear. "But I am less of myself without you, Hiyori."

A brief silence passed between them. The Yato god's companion murmured something against his jersey. "What was that?"

The girl raised her head and pushed him away at arms' length. "I said, you really, _really_ stink!" Her voice quivered. Yato watched Hiyori wipe the corners of her eyes, smearing more dirt on the sides of her face.

Yato smiled. "You can't go walking around smelling like that. Even though it could totally protect you from the ayakashi."

"Yeah." Hiyori sniffed. She was amazed at the turn of events. She didn't think she could abuse her nose from overworking that much. Bombarding her olfactory senses with much fragrance and much stench all in one day.

"I'm sure the owners of this place have showers we could use," the god suggested.

"This isn't a hotel, Yato. I don't think there's more than one shower we could use at the same time."

"Well in that case," Yatogami smiled, a twinkle of mischief in his bright blue eyes. "I don't mind sharing. That way you could smell me more. You know you want to, Hiyori."

The Yatogami was really careless with his words this time. They earned him a smack right in the cheek, courtesy of Hiyori's left hook.

"Fine, fine," said Yato, rubbing the sore spot. "We'll take turns."

Hiyori kneaded the towel on her head again and again, removing the stubborn bits of dirt out of her damp hair strands. Yato was in the shower now. Only a plastic curtain was separating them from each other. Hiyori sat on top of the toilet with the seat cover down. She faced the other direction and did her best not to look over her shoulder where only the curtain concealed, well, _everything_.

Her efforts were futile though. Just a couple of steps away from her was the bathroom mirror. The clear and fogless mirror could reflect the figure moving behind the shower curtain. And with Yato scrubbing the dirt and stench off his body, one could say Hiyori had positioned herself in quite a situation. Her nose tingled. It was spring rain, matcha, Judo, beach, vanilla ice cream, and aftershave all over again—plus a few bonuses.

"Uhm. You haven't told me how _you_ tracked me over here in France." She needed to find a distraction. Her voice competed with the sound of the shower water gushing overhead. "I'm miles away from home. I made sure I cut all of the connections I have with you. How on earth were you able to find me, Yato?"

The shower handle squeaked as it turned. The water stopped flowing.

"Apparently I'm not the only one here who smells really, _really_ good," said the Yatogami.

Hiyori whipped her head around as the rings of the shower curtain slid against the iron bar. She found herself gaping most inappropriately. Her eyes scanned every surface of his skin, every glorious inch of the Yatogami exposed to her that had only existed in her deep, dark, wild fantasies.

Yato snatched the towel from her head. "I kept saying to hand it over. Are you deaf?" The curtain was drawn back.

Hiyori might as well have found herself a new addicting thing about him. His own obsession over her.

(**.end.**)

* * *

**a/n: **How was this story? Lemme know, k? Please review! Thank you! :)


End file.
